Forum:2019-05-06 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Seffie isn't very nice, is she? It's good to have this reminder, since her specialty is acting nice (in contrast to her brother). I kind of hope one of those extras in the first two panels turns out to be one of Her Majesty's secret agents listening in. Bkharvey (talk) 04:13, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :We've had hints of that. Krosp gave his at their first meeting. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:06, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Ol Google notes that "Sparafucile" is a male murderer for hire in Verdi's opera Rigoletto. A murderer who sings bass. Nice gender-flip on that. So far I don't see anything special about the name Quinster. heteromeles : Maybe it's his nickname because he has five fingers on each hand? Kind of like Greenclaw. Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, May 6, 2019 (UTC) : Could be. Or his name could be Quinn and he's known as "The Quinster." heteromeles Hmm, I don't like Sparafucile's eyes. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20151021 Svesjo (talk) 06:18, May 6, 2019 (UTC) So what's the betting on Seffie's mysteriously missing second passenger and her business with Agatha? Seffie's allegedly going after Agatha, not Tarvek, and has no clue the two of them are together at this point. My two guesses are Zola (to do another switcharoonie) or Prende (why? no clue. I think it's more likely Prende was on the crashed sub and has her lantern). Maybe Tweedle? heteromeles : Prende has my vote. Tweedle wouldn't be lurking quietly in the background somewhere while Seffie sets all this up, and I can't see Seffie being able to snatch Zola directly out of Grandmother's clutches. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:04, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't really understand about Grandmother and Zola. We all believe Grandmother when she says she hates the Other, right? But she was privy to the Storm King Conspiracy, which means she understands about Loremistress Milvistle's training of Zola. So she knows that Zola has a tamed Other in her head, and also knows that Zola's role as pseudo-Heterodyne is no longer viable. So she knows that Zola no longer has any reason to play along with the Conspirators, and is therefore incredibly dangerous. So really she should lock up Zola and throw away the key, but I didn't get the impression that that was her plan. So what is her plan? And where are they now? ➤ :: Also, about Prende: We know that the lantern was already in England, via the Audacious, before Seffie arrived. So if Prende has just arrived, it was without her lantern, which means someone else has it. But my real question is, what motivates Seffie to help Prende, or vice versa? Bkharvey (talk) 00:44, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::We know the lantern got to England, and we know that professor Zardilev got offed by poison gas, along with a dead female who may be Madwa Korel, although we're supposed to be skeptical. The obvious solution is that Madwa offed Zardilev and escaped with the lantern, leaving behind a duplicate corpse, because she's a smoke knight. The less obvious answer is that Prende, who as a clank is immune to gas, poisoned both of them, grabbed the lantern, and is loose with it in England. I'd label that as possible too. heteromeles :::So then the question is, what is Prende's motivation? I wonder if Tarvek impressed upon her that he's the rightful Storm King while he was spiriting her away from the battle in Paris. Bkharvey (talk) 03:51, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Prende's motivation would be in question whether she's loose in England with the lantern or in Seffie's company being taken to Agatha. Assuming she's in England (remember this is an unsupported assumption), we don't have a clue what she's doing there. Chasing down Tarvek? Agatha? That's actually an argument for why Zola's with Seffie, not Prende. Simpleton that I am, I think it's more believable that Grandmother tasked Seffie with doing something to Agatha with Zola, and that particular plot is about to intersect with the ongoing para-dimensional monster smackdown in The OctoDome! (Imagine my MMA announcer's voice for full effect). heteromeles ::: :: Grandmother and the Other: We've only got Violetta's second-hand report that Grandmother "has always hated Lucrezia". We haven't heard anything from the woman herself on the subject. And we also don't know how clued in Grandmother is on all the details of Zola's background/Milvistle/the Other-copy. Any discussion along these lines remains speculation. (Though, yeah, she probably knows a lot..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:59, May 8, 2019 (UTC)